


keep the rest of the world unaware

by wanderlustlover



Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen & Jane Austen: What's a happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep the rest of the world unaware

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/) DE Challenge  
>  **Author:** [](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**wanderlustlover**](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://ceitfianna.livejournal.com/profile)[**ceitfianna**](http://ceitfianna.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Summary:** Edward Cullen  & Jane Austen: What's a happy ending?  
>  **Spoilers:** Time-periods, Edward's amid New Moon, Jane-after Tom's leaving.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The Cullen's and Twilight's universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Sadly. Jane Austen belongs, as always to herself, to the lovely people who wrote, produced and starred in _Becoming Jane_. The connection between the two belongs to [](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/).

She's been flipping through her paper for two hours, the muddle in her thoughts only getting louder and louder, shifting locations, huffing, and reshuffling, while he sat at the piano. Not playing. The irony of their parallel is not entirely lost on him.

He feels the **snap** , but her words come without consideration or warning.  
"Do you believe in happy endings?" Frustrated, too thin. She isn't sleeping.

There are cruel answer. He tries to bide for her.  
"That would require the ability to have an ending."

"But your family--"

"Have all had theirs since six decades ago? I hadn't missed that, no."

It's too pointed and she feels guilty and shamed, even in her misery.  
"Tom had to stay with his family." It's an apology, but still:  
She's telling him even as if to still convince herself.

"Make it a happy ending." He says, not commenting on the other.  
Not mentioning what Alice has already told her about Bella.

He doesn't need to look up from the keys to see her confusion. It rambles around in her mind. He is the last person she'd expect to say anything of that nature. It's the whole reason she left herself have her wholly uncharacteristic outburst at him. Because he would understand.

Why she wants to burn her own pages and never leave her bed.

  
"Make it a happy ending," Edward repeated again, finally tapping one note. It's out of tune and warbles. "That it might keep the rest of the world unaware and continue to create people who might let us forget somewhere in the middle, that maybe in fifty or sixty years they'll remind us to hope for things we've already lost faith in believing in."


End file.
